


Forever

by DivineClockwork



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assassin!AU, Fem!Izou, M/M, ShareTheLoveMonth, Trans!Izou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineClockwork/pseuds/DivineClockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thatch had been acting odd lately, and Izo was determined to figure out what was wrong with him. -Share The Love Month, day 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure I'm completely happy with this, so I'll probably go back & fix it up later, but here it is. I had so much fun doing this, event, so thank you~

 

The urge Izo felt to interrupt his training was overwhelming. In fact, the only reason that she hadn't is because she had worked in this business for a long time, her entire life in fact. And she knew very well that if she interrupted him while he was training, it probably wouldn't end all too well for him or her.

But she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to storm into that damn room and ask him what the hell had been wrong with him lately.

Thatch was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, eyes closed and obviously he was seriously working on his training. And that, in it's self is odd enough to arouse suspicion in her. Thatch never tried hard during training, he was pretty much all natural talent. Even when they were young, it was obvious that he never had to try nearly as hard as the others, and he got far better results. 

In fact, Izo remembers how much she envied him when they were young. They were total opposites. She had absolutely no talent, and to this day was stuck working behind a desk because she could never learn to control her element. Hell, she never even learned what her element was. And he never even had to try. 

Not that she was complaining, she had grown out of her complaining phase a long time ago. And now a days she actually enjoyed her job as an Intelligence agent for Pops. 

Not only that but she had no reason to complain, Pops had made it very clear when they joined that not everyone had the ability to control their element. Controlling your element was something that took years of hard practice and even then people still struggled. And there was still people that just didn't possess the ability to summon their element. Like her.

It was an incredible feat to be able to control it at all really, because in order to control it, you have to be able to turn your brain completely off and rely only on your instincts.

Being able to shut yourself down was probably the hardest part, and it was completely essential. Yet it was still such a small part of the actual training. Not to mention it leaves the Assassin completely vulnerable. 

That's why it's so dangerous to go into the training rooms while they're practicing. They're specially trained to notice when someone is in the room with them, and when they're relying totally on instinct they could hurt someone they love and not know until they're once again conscious. 

That's why never going into the rooms while they're training is one of the first things that they learn, and one of the most important rules of their basic training as well. 

Not to mention the fact that because of their Governments strict laws, if an Assassin kills an innocent, for any reason at all, even if they're not conscious, they're sent straight to execution, so exceptions. And the death of one of his children is not something that Pops was willing to risk. Ever.

It's because of these rules that she's baffled by the fact that Thatch is practically forcing her to look in though the one sided glass during his training. Even if it is deemed to be safe by Pops, it's not something that's usually allowed without a good reason. 

That's also why she's nervous. If it is for a good reason, then she's probably going to be in a lot of trouble for doing God-knows-what. 

She's not really sure what she's feeling though. Izo wouldn't go so far as to say that she was angry that he called her out of her office, and then proceeded to train while she was forced to wait for him to finish. Just so he could, she was guessing, show off to his skills to her. Or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. Seeing as how he had his Personal Assistant drag her out of her office and into the cramped and stuffy room that looks on to his training, training that was, not to mention, no where near finished.

But Izo also wouldn't go nearly as far as to say that she was glad that he interrupted her work and just continued acting as if she wasn't there. 

The only reason that he might mistakenly think that she wanted to watch him was because they've been friends since they were just little kids, and lovers for just over two years, and at this point in time Thatch was obviously aware that she enjoyed watching the Assassins train. But he was also aware that she would have asked if she wanted to watch him today.

She didn't have time to waste watching him train today. This week, for some reason, all of her superiors thought it would be a wonderful time to give her tons of extra work. And she was already behind because of that, without useless distractions like this. 

Unfortunately although they were lovers and best friends, he was still her superior so it's not like she could just walk out when he clearly ordered his Assistant to make her stay.

Although something about not only today, but this entire week, seemed off, she had been his Intel Agent his entire career, and Izo was sure that this was probably the hardest that she had ever seen him work in training. Usually he would just fool around or sleep for his mandatory training time.

If anybody, she knew because being his Intel Agent, she obligated to watch all of his sessions on tape. And she can't recall seeing him train very hard, if at all.

And in all honestly, him working so hard was kind of creeping her out. It was so out of character for him and that was never good. 

And it's not like she can just go ask one of her friends about it, seeing as they were all either, acting different recently along with Thatch, dead, or she hadn't seen them since before she joined Pops. 

She was was eight when she joined The Whitebeards, and she hadn't talked to anyone she met before then since. Thatch was pretty much all that she had, and he wasn't exactly an option right now.

When Thatch's personal assistant Haruta, escorted her out of her own office because Thatch apparently wanted to talk with her, she wasn't sure whether she was relieved her scared.

She was relived because maybe, just maybe she would finally figure out whats been up with him lately, because it was really starting to bother her.

But she was terrified because she thought that he might end up leaving her. She had never really been with anyone as long as she had been with him, and him leaving, despite the fact that he promised not to, wouldn't be surprising. She knew that he was more talented and better looking than her, he could do so much better, and to be honest she was just happy that he stayed with her this long. But she knew that he wouldn't leave her, despite her insecurities, he loved her. So the only other reason that she could think of for his strange behavior, was something work related.

Thatch was a normally nice and mellow person. But she knew personally that he could be scary when he wanted to be. And Izo was painfully aware of how, despite the fact that he would never hurt her, he also didn't pick favorites, and if she did something wrong she would be punished by him, same as anyone else. So in the mix with all of her other thought she tried to think of any mistake she could have made in any of her recent reports, even though she already knew for a fact that she didn't make any mistakes. Her reports were always perfect, she made sure of that.

And although she was sure not to make mistakes on any one of her reports, for anyone, she was absolutely positive to not make any in his. And so far, her record was spotless. There was no reason for her to have made a mistake then and not any other time.

Not to mention that if somehow she did make a mistake, she would definitely know by now. Pops would have given her trouble for it as soon as it happened, and not have waited until now.

So, she had absolutely no idea why he would ever feel the need to talk to her during his training. Especially if you remember that they are in fact, dating, and that they live in the same house. So he has had the opportunity to talk to her any time at home and not here.

But, despite the fact that she had no idea what he wanted her here for, she did what she was told, and she proceeded to watch him train from the bench in the observation room.

She wasn't exactly complaining about having to watch him train though. Even when she was a little girl, there was something that she loved about watching the Assassins train in their element. She herself didn't know why. Maybe it was because she couldn't ever do it herself, or maybe it was because it was such a deep and personal thing to watch. Either way, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to watch one of them train.

Thatch was always her favorite one to watch too. He controlled darkness. And watching him train was so beautiful.

But despite how beautiful and magical watching them practice is, it was obviously not a show. The practicing sessions were mandatory parts of being an Assassin for The Whitebeards. It was purely to train them so that they could use their power in battle without making themselves as vulnerable as they were in their training. And that was something that took hours of painful training. Even for the most well practiced and best Assassins, using their powers in battle was an incredible feat. 

That's why their agency takes people in when they're just children, and they start training them. But unlike other agencies, when they determine that a child has no ability, they don't throw them back into the streets to fend for themselves, they train them in other fields. That is one of the many things that makes The Whitebeards the strongest agency in the world.

She was proud to work under her father, and that's why when she was a kid, she vowed that she would never leave him for anything. And she knew that if her life kept going as it was, she would never need to. 

The one person that she loved just as much as Pops, would never leave her or Pops, and he would also never make her leave Pops, even if they were to break up.

So that's why when Thatch came out of training and asked her to marry him, she didn't hesitate to say yes. She loved him so much, and was so relieved that now, he would  
never leave her. They would be together forever.


End file.
